


TheKite's Lore

by SluttyHaruka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Lesbian Character, Pumpkins, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a compilation of stories written for TheKite's art. They are written to be accompaniments for the images and to expand upon the characters.</p>
<p>This series contains women only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TheKite's Lore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKite](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheKite).



“Concentrate, pumpkin.”

her hazel eyes flash up to meet the witch’s face. “‘m thwyin”

Her wispy, black hair catching the orange glows of Her stock around the room, She returns her girl’s gaze with a cocked eyebrow. “I apologize, I must have missed something. Is it possible to lick and speak at the same time?” 

pumpkin stares blankly. her tongue idly rolls off the witch’s hard nub, the moistened curve of her barbell piercing dragging against it.

The witch shivers, her bare breasts and thighs jiggling from the sudden stroke of stimulation. Her high-heeled leg, which she had reclined on the shelf beside her, rattles objects placed upon it. Her breathing hitches, eyes close and she takes a moment to collect herself. “T-then you’re not concentrating.” She coughs. “Less trying, more doing. I should not be able to form full sentences.”

pumpkin’s legs are weak, shaking from struggling to keep kneeling upright, lest she fall back onto the boiling pot behind her. her knees have gone numb from being pressed into the hard wooden floor with all of its scraps and dirt and splinters littering it, having supported her weight all evening. her arms ache from being so tightly bound and lashed together behind her back. Between the exertion required to not disappoint the witch and the heat of the pot making the branding on her left hip itch, she drips with sweat that crawls down her voluptuous curves and catches on the lips of her latex stockings.

her brand, while not fresh, still smarts when she moves her ass. With the witch, that’s something that happens often. It hurts so much, she can feel it in her core. It drip, drip, drips down her plump pussy lips and inner thighs, past the thin pumpkin vibrator tethered to her clitoral ring. As pumpkin kneels there, panting, the buzz of the device intensifies.

she mewls, looking up at the witch, who had dialed up the vibrations with a flick of her wand. “ith tho hot.”

The witch responds in a sing-songy cadence. “I said no talking.” A devilish grin twists Her mouth. “What is the matter, pumpkin? Isn’t Mistress’ spice tasty?”

She reaches down, spreading her folds before inserting a single finger and rubbing it along the circumference of her entrance, drenching it in her nectar. She pushes that finger against pumpkin’s mouth, rubbing the juices all along her creamy lips. The girl inhales deeply and nuzzles the hand of the witch, desperate to have more. her Mistress studies her carefully, allowing Her hand to serviced, worshipped by the girl.

“Isn’t it the finest spice you have ever tasted?” the girl eagerly nods, lapping at Her fingers. “Then, is it so much to ask that you forego your own body’s needs to service mine? Isn’t it fair that I expect you to be selfless for me?”

pumpkin’s eyes water, her body becoming shaken by sobs. How had she allowed herself to sink so far into her own mind, to forget what was really important. she spent so much time thinking about how uncomfortable she was, she didn’t give a moment’s mind to the _Her_ discomfort. “Yeth, Mithtreth. ‘m tho thorry.”

“Don’t cry, love,” the witch coos, caressing her girl’s face. “Just put your mouth back to work.” 

The girl’s eyes light up. Surely she didn’t mishear, surely she heard that four letter word. Is it true? How can it possibly be untrue? her own desires, aches muted, pumpkin slips her tongue between her Mistress’ sacred walls, twirling it this way and that and tickling the sensitive skin with the soft pressure of her piercing.


End file.
